The present invention relates to a device for parting and successively feeding stacked elements of sheet material to a user machine.
In the following description, specific reference is made, purely by way of example, to a device for parting and feeding stacked, particularly die-cut, labels to a user machine, particularly a packing machine.
On known devices of the aforementioned type, the labels are usually placed inside a normally tubular feedbox with an open output end from which the labels are withdrawn successively by a withdrawal device and with the aid of a parting device. Known parting devices are normally mounted on the feedbox, and generally comprise a roller or similar movable member, which, when brought into contact with the lateral surface of the stack of labels inside the feedbox, provides for successively deforming and so separating the labels.
Despite effectively separating the stacked labels, known parting devices of the aforementioned type invariably result in a certain amount of damage to at least one lateral edge of the labels. What is more, the movable parting member requires the use of a complex, high-cost activating device.